nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Taro Izumi
plasticien contemporain japonais, né à Nara, Japon, en 1976. Il vit et travaille à Tokyo. Taro Izumi a fait ses études et est diplômé de l'Université des Beaux-Arts de la Tama. Il obtient un Master en peinture en 2002. Son œuvre Taro Izumi déploie un espace foisonnant et chaotique autour de performances loufoques et absurdes. De ces performances demeurent des vidéos projetées sur des écrans, et des œuvres pour le moins insolites ou teintées d'humour noir, qui ne manquent toutefois pas d'aborder occasionnellement des sujets sérieux, comme le séisme japonais de mars 2011. Les installations qu’il construit à partir de ces hypothèses ludiques sont la source de formes, sculptures et peintures murales qui, souvent par l’absurde, deviennent des formes inattendues, extraordinaires, et qui déjouent avec humour nos habitudes artistiques et sociales. Par exemple, l’invention de supports composés d’éléments quotidiens, chaises, tables, tabourets, coussins, rapidement associés pour supporter un corps qui imiterait la détente ou l’impulsion d’un sportif en action, est à la fois un objet étonnant, une parodie des corps rêvés des héros du stade et un commentaire intéressant sur l’histoire du socle dans la sculpture. Ce qu'il y a d'également remarquable, ce sont les petits bonhommes en bois placés sous les pieds des éléments du mobilier, qui s'affairent à bouleverser leur équilibre. Ces figurines incarnent en effet des kami, suivant la tradition animiste japonaise. Elles matérialisent par là l'invisibilité des esprits, mais aussi des vibrations, des ondes et des oscillations provenant des entrailles de la terre. Taro Izumi présente aussi des performances plus humoristiques et loufoques, où l'artiste se malmène parfois. La pièce Cheese par exemple, constitue un étroit parcours circulaire fait de planches de bois que Taro Izumi aura arpenté par trois fois, et s'inspirant d'un conte anglais relatant les aventures d'un petit garçon poursuivi par de vilains tigres (The Story of Little Black Sambo). Des écrans de télévision rendent compte de la performance de l'artiste: on le voit laborieusement ramper, et recevoir sur le coin du nez pots de peinture ou pots de colle. Imperturbable, il continue son chemin, avec un calme olympien. Taro Izumi ne manque pas d'autodérision. A la manière d'une tortue ou d'un escargot, il se traîne péniblement, avec une drôle de petite structure en bois harnachée sur le dos, qui vient justement percuter les obstacles qu'il aura disséminés sur le parcours, et qui lui atterrissent alors sur le coin de la figure. L'installation Thick Water n'a rien à envier à un laboratoire de savant fou ou d'alchimiste illuminé. Différents flacons prétendent en effet renfermer chacun un animal, avec pour enjeu majeur d'en capturer sa couleur. Araignée, sauterelle, mouton ou bison ont ainsi été réduits en bouillie et mis en bocal. Et une toile, sur laquelle dégoulinent quelques couleurs, est également parsemée de collages avec des morceaux d'animaux ou de pelage. Les installations apparaissent alors comme des jeux absurdes ou teintés d'humour noir. Certaines de ses performances traitent de la question de la perspective. L'une à partir d'une complexe structure en bois (Illegally Digging) dont les ombres sont projetées sur la toile, et dont Taro Izumi peint les interstices suivant un moniteur vidéo. Working Rock illustre les liens que tisse Taro Izumi entre la vidéo et ses installations. Ici, une structure en bois blanche, s'apparentant à un podium, sert à atteindre le bouton «marche / arrêt» d'un téléviseur accroché au plafond de la galerie. ''Pan'' Le Palais de Tokyo présente, du 03 février au 08 mai 2017 la première exposition personnelle d’envergure en France de Taro Izumi. Dans l’ordre du parcours : *To forget the day that I forgot to wear sunscreen, 2017 « J’ai filmé chaque jour jusqu’au coucher du soleil une brique sur un mur. C’est chaque fois la même brique mais chaque fois un moment différent. J’attendais en filmant, comme les briques attendent sur le mur. » Taro Izumi a ensuite assemblé numériquement ces centaines de plans les uns après les autre, composant son film pierre après pierre, de bas en haut, comme un maçon bâtit un édifice. La projection d’un mur sur un mur : plus malicieuse qu’inhospitalière, cette œuvre, qui accueille le visiteur dans l’exposition, révèle le goût de Taro Izumi pour l’écart entre les choses et leurs représentations, entre les objets et leurs images. *Neuf œuvres de la série « Tickled in a dream… maybe? », 2017 Dans cette série d’œuvres mêlant sculptures, photographies et vidéos, Taro Izumi réalise des supports composés d’éléments quotidiens - chaises, tables, tabourets, coussins - rapidement associés pour supporter un corps qui imiterait la détente ou l’impulsion d’un sportif en action. « C’est une sorte d’architecture destinée aux images ou aux vidéos. (...) J’essaie ici de repenser l’architecture destinée aux images, de conformer le volume d’un corps aux règles d’une représentation imagée, de différencier le temps qui s’écoule au flux du temps morcelé, de redonner du volume à un monde compressé, de chercher une structure vivante au sein d’une surface plane… » *''Fish that have melted become water'', 2017 Dans l’espace d’exposition, deux écrans diffusent la captation d’une performance. Un performeur maintient enfoncé l’embout d’une bombe de peinture et longe les murs de l’exposition. De menus obstacles entravent sa route, et modifient ainsi le tracé de la ligne. Un second performeur le suit à la trace, s’évertuant à effacer tout ce que peint le premier. « Cette ligne est l’environnement naturel de l’ensemble de l’espace d’exposition. Elle reproduit le mouvement d’une vague dans la mer. » *''Inhale the shadow'', 2017 Dans une corbeille, des fruits se dégradent au fil des jours. De la peinture est régulièrement appliquée à même ces fruits afin de dissimuler leur vieillissement. *''30'', 2017 Cette vidéo montre plusieurs personnes imitant le hurlement du loup. *''A watchdog behind the Adam’s apple barks at the stomach'', 2017 Diffusées dans une cage, deux vidéos mettent en scène un professeur d’anglais et un perroquet juché sur un téléphone. La bande sonore de l’œuvre consiste en une imitation du chant de l’oiseau effectuée par l’artiste lui-même. « L’ artiste ne fait que répéter le monde, sans forcément le comprendre. » *Série « Beautiful assistant », 2017 Des vidéos montrent les assistants de Taro Izumi dans différentes mises en scène. « Souvent, je suis d’avantage interpellé par le second plan d’une vidéo que par son sujet principal. Il arrive ainsi qu’un rôle endossé par un assistant, soit celui que l’on remarque en premier. (...) “Beautiful assistant” révèle la star enfouie en chaque assistant. » *''The piercing wink of the star that is not visible'', 2017 Quatre archers du club Les Archers de Paris ont inscrit les lettres « EELS » (« anguilles ») au mur, en tirant des flèches dont les pointes ont été recouvertes de tissus imprégnés d’encre de différentes couleurs. « Le tir à l’arc est un sport où les points sont gagnés par la qualité de la trajectoire du tir ainsi que par la force employée pour résister à la pesanteur. L’anguille, elle, se déplace toujours dans un mouvement contraire à celui de la ligne droite. Chose que l’on peut remarquer d’autant plus aisément lorsque l’on observe son mouvement d’en haut. » *''Worms can differentiate between the laughter and cries of locusts'', 2017 Une vidéo rend compte d'une performance au cours de laquelle plusieurs dizaines de performeurs se trouvent pris au piège d'une vaste structure. Cette oeuvre apparait ainsi liée à plusieurs thématiques phares de l’œuvre de Taro Izumi, dont le renversement des choses, la place de l’individu au sein de la société. « J’essaie toujours d’immobiliser les éléments d’un monde en mouvement. » Déclarations Taro Izumi déclare à propos de l'exposition «''La Source des Rides''» (2013): “L’énergie peut rendre instable des éléments apparemment fixes. On voit souvent ce phénomène d’instabilité se produire dans nos rêves, mais dans la réalité, beaucoup d’événements générés par l’homme doivent s’accumuler. Par des processus créatifs, il est possible d’expérimenter cette instabilité et de rendre visible l’invisible, comme sonder les entrailles d’une œuvre. Ces derniers temps, la terre a tremblé si fort qu’il nous était impossible de tenir debout; les poteaux électriques et les bâtiments ont été violemment secoués, comme s’ils étaient en caoutchouc. La ville semblait toute entière faite de matières irréelles. Ces événements se sont produits brusquement, mais une force invisible se meut en permanence sous la terre. Celle-ci augmente imperceptiblement et se manifeste soudainement sous la forme d’un tremblement de terre. Ces catastrophes ne relèvent pas de la magie, pas plus que d’une histoire de malédiction. Ce peut-être simplement des choses naturelles, comme si en tirant sur la nappe d’une table, du thé venait à déborder, mais des centaines de millions de fois plus fort. Ce genre d’incident fait partie de notre vie quotidienne. Mais au travers des cataclysmes, nous réalisons qu’il est impossible de figer la terre, ses «entrailles» bougent perpétuellement. Pour cette exposition, je tente d’immobiliser les éléments d’un monde en mouvement. Pour autant, comment pourrais-je créer une œuvre dans un environnement presque statique ? Dans mes œuvres, il est possible d’observer simultanément un état et un processus, comme si je pouvais révéler à la fois l’enveloppe et les entrailles de la peinture et de la sculpture. L’utilisation de la vidéo, revient presque à toucher les “organes internes” du monde. Réaliser des installations dans un espace construit, c’est un peu comme y révéler ses os et ses organes.” Expositions (sélection) *2019 Musée d'art contemporain de Tokyo, Weavers of Worlds *2017 “Pan”, commissaire Jean de Loisy, Palais de Tokyo, Paris *“Taro Izumi solo exhibition “, Galerie Georges-Philippe & Nathalie Vallois, Paris *2015 “Wa Ra Doki Po kai No Jyutu,” Art Center Ongoing, Tokyo *2014 "No Night, Day Neither : Follow Fluxus 2014”, The Nassauischer Kunstverein, Wiesbaden **"The Combine PI, The Liberty PO", Take Ninagawa, Tokyo *2013 La Source des Rides, Galerie GP & N Vallois, Paris, France *2012 Voice of images, Palazzo Grassi – Fondation Francois Pinault, Venise, Italie **Roppongi Art Night, Roppongi Hills, Tokyo, Japon **''Humour, parodie et vidéos'' : créations vidéo du Japon contemporain, Maison de la Culture du Japon à Paris, France **Real Japanesque : The Unique World of Japanese Contemporary, The National Museum of Art, Osaka, Japon *2011 : Triennale de Yokohama 2011, Our Magic Hour – How Much of the World Can We Know? ** Taro Izumi, SPROUT curation, Tokyo, Japon **''Brave Yawn'', Hiromiyoshii, Tokyo, Japon **''Cloud, looks like a spider'', NADiff Window Gallery, Tokyo, Japon **Taro Izumi, Tamagawa Art Gallery, Tamagawa University, Tokyo, Japon *2010 Kneading, Kanagawa Prefectural Gallery, Yokohama, Japon **Manhunt & Sneak dating, Hiromiyoshii, Tokyo, Japon **Hide in a Whale’s Stomach, Mouse, Asahi Art Square, Tokyo, Japon *2009 My attempt to build a mountain ended up with a hole wide open, NADiff a/p/a/r/t, Tokyo, Japon **Helsinki, Galerie Georges-Philippe & Nathalie Vallois, Paris, France *2008 Magician’s Bread, Solar Eclipse, Hiromiyoshii, Tokyo, Japon **Jungle Book, Gallery Stump Kamakura, Kanagawa, Japon *2007 Game Pedestal (warehouse), Büro013 by Hiromiyoshii, Tokyo, Japon *2006 Trolley, Hiromiyoshii, Tokyo, Japon *2005 GENIUS EPISODE 1&2, Hiromiyosii, Tokyo, Japon *2003 Zilent, Kojimachi Gallery, Tokyo, Japon *2002 Bargen (Fictitious), Pepper’s Loft Gallery, Tokyo, Japon Galerie * Site de l'artiste ---- Pan, Palais de Tokyo, 2017 ---- Musée d'art contemporain de Tokyo, 2019 Catégorie:Naissance en 1976 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais